


i fell in love with the fire long ago

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: clintucky fried chicken [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Riding, Short Bucky Barnes, Tall Clint Barton, Topping from the Bottom, wow new and exciting for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky yelling at his collection of chaotic blonds and later ~punishing~ one certain blond





	i fell in love with the fire long ago

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wanted to write comic height bucky(5'9") standing on the counter like tony does in that one scene in IM2 to yell at his collection of disaster blondes
> 
> also i wanted to write bucky edging clint so 
> 
> i combined them
> 
> also added slight thundershield 
> 
> i can't be tamed
> 
> @_AMAMOT

Bucky was pacing and fuming in the common floor right off the landing pad of the tower. He wasn’t cleared for missions yet but he had Jarvis give him live updates. Not that he really needed them, because of his finely-tuned “Steve Rogers Bullshit” senses. And his newer but still well-tuned “Clint Being a Disaster” senses. Really, Spiderkid didn’t have shit on Bucky’s supersenses. 

When those called out to mission started stumbling off the quinjet and into the common room, Bucky prepped himself with his hands on his hips, ready to give his boyfriend and best friend a stern talking to. He faltered only slightly when he saw that Clint was still holding an icepack against his head.

“Babe!?” he rushed to Clint’s side and took inventory of any new scrapes “You ok?”

“Yeah just need to lay down-”   
  
“Nuh uh.” Bucky remembered he was annoyed and whirled around to where Steve was attempting to sulk off to his own room. “You!! I know you jumped off that building today on the-correct, but still dumb-assumption that Thor would catch you.”

Bucky continued ranting to Steve about his continued stupidity in the field, something that no amount of super soldier serum would take out of him. Bucky flailed his arms, only to remind him that he was still holding Clint’s hand.

“And you!!” 

He turned back to his boyfriend, who’s eyes flickered over Bucky’s head to shoot an empathetic look at Steve for a brief, yet crucial, moment. Bucky could have shot steam from his ears, he was so riled up. The two most important people in his life were disastrously close to death every time they went on mission and didn’t seem to care. And they were having silent discussions with their facial expressions literally over his head.

“Hey!” Bucky was fully fuming now. He hauled himself up to stand on the counter of the large kitchen island in the common room. He could see Thor also lurking over in a corner. “Goddammit, you get over here too.”

Thor sulked over and wrapped his arms around Steve as they prepared for a lecture. Bucky had been dealing with dumbass blondes for far too long, and he was pacing back and forth on top of the kitchen island as he talked to them all sternly in turn. At some point during his ranting at Clint, Steve and Thor had managed to slip away.

“Babe?” Clint said meekly. “Can you come down here?” 

Bucky crossed his arms and looked down at his boyfriend from the counter. “Will you be more careful on mission?”   
  
“C’mon Buck.” Clint waffled. “I’ll try but it’s just what I do.”   
  
“Ok be more careful until I’m there to watch your six?” Bucky raised an eyebrow and stood his ground.

“Ok fine. We both know it’ll be any day now.” Clint conceded and he reached a hand up. “Will you come down now?”

Bucky huffed and finally jumped down, ignoring Clint’s hand. He drew himself up to his not-great stature only to deflate a bit again and get a gleam into his eye. “I’m not done with you.”   
  
Clint quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”   
  
Bucky got right up into his space and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him. “Oh yeah. I’ve been waiting here for you to come back so I can lecture your dumb ass and now I’m gonna make you wait too.”

\------

Clint didn’t really know what he expected when Bucky had lectured him and then switched to thirsty in .02 seconds. But here he was splayed out on their bed while Bucky had been eating him out steadily for what felt like probably days. Every time he came close to working up to an orgasm Bucky would pull back. 

“Bucky… Baby.” Clint was gasping and rutting against the mattress after his fourth denied climax. “Please…”   
  
“Mmmm turn over.” Bucky murmured thoughtfully as he gave Clint’s butt a cursory smack.

Clint sighed in relief and flipped over onto his back, his cock standing at attention from how much he had been holding himself back. He stroked himself to ease some of the overwhelming arousal only to have Bucky swat his hand away.

“Nope.” Bucky said as he reached his other hand around to start opening himself up. 

Something about his metal fingers opening him up made Clint unable to look away and moan a bit in anticipation. When he had stretched to three fingers and was panting as he fucked himself on his fingers, he moved to straddle Clint.

“You want me to ride you now?” Bucky purred at Clint, who just nodded and gripped his hips hard. 

“God yes. Please.” Clint’s eyes were dark and he was barely keeping himself from pushing up into Bucky. 

Bucky sank down onto him probably quicker than he should have but was perfectly wet and tight and made Clint cry out as he bottomed out. Bucky rode him shallowly, driving the tip of Clint’s cock right against his prostate and planting his hands on the archer’s chest. 

“Shit… Buck I’m-” Clint threw his head back as he anticipated his climax again, only to feel Bucky’s flesh hand tight around the base of his cock.    
  
“I never said you could finish yet.”   
  
Clint groaned again. “Baby please?” His face and chest were flushed and his dick was throbbing inside Bucky.

“I did say I was gonna make you wait.” Bucky pointed out, still riding Clint slowly. “Do I need to get a ring for you?”   
  
Clint writhed and panted. “No. No I’m ok.” He settled after a second and regained his firm grip on Bucky’s hips. “Keep going.”

Bucky started working himself up and down the full length of Clint’s cock, slow enough to be torture in itself but added to the orgasms he had already stived off, Clint was about to pass out if he didn’t come soon. 

“Will you be better about promising to come home in one piece?” Bucky asked huskily as he saw Clint’s eyes begin to water. “Will you be safer for me?”   
  
“Yes, fuck yes.” Clint gasped. “Just-”   
  
Bucky rose up and slammed down especially hard, clenching around the length inside him as he did and feeling Cint’s release flood into him. The blond had cried out and screwed his eyes shut as he finally bucked up to complete his orgasm. Bucky just stroked himself lazily as he watched and felt Clint’s body relax after his climax. Not moving himself off of the dick getting a bit softer in him, Bucky just worked himself up until he was jerking off onto Clint’s chest. When they were both spent and sweaty he finally rose up and flopped to the side next to his boyfriend. He carded his metal hand through the sandy hair and kissed a new scrape on his cheek softly.

  
“Everything else aside.” he said softly. “I just love you too much to lose you.”   
  
Clint smiled and closed his eyes. “I know. I love you too. Just gotta keep your quota of dumb blondes up.”

**Author's Note:**

> bonus
> 
> Bucky: *meets carol* oh god, not another one  
Carol: *is competent*  
B: oh thank god  
C: *flies through a spaceship*  
B: i spoke too soon
> 
> comment below if u support bucky and his collection of chaotic blondes


End file.
